Demons
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: They are different from us . They can take souls from people. But what happens when demons fall for human girls? Shippings :ikra, Contest, poke, oldrival and Oc XOc
1. Chapter 1: The meet and greet

**HEY EVERYONE SILVIA HERE AND I GOT A NEW STORY ON MY HANDS! I Called it demons because of how paul is so different from others. SO LET THIS STORY START!**

* * *

**Summary: They are different from us. they are not normal , they have something inside themselves , something others do not have. But what happens when a human adn demon fall in love?**

**Shippings: ikrai, contest , poke, oldrival, and OCxOC**

* * *

**Normal pov.**

**" Hey May, Misty , Leaf and Thalia" Dawn said**

**" Hi dawn " They said**

**" So i heard we are going to have new students" Leaf said **

**" I hope they are boys" Dawn squeled**

**" Well Dawn i guess it's our luck day to show kids around " Thalia said**

**" Great" Misty and May said while rolling there eyes**

* * *

**Mean while with the guys**

**" Well here we are " The guys said**

**" I HOPE THEY HAVE FOOD" Ash said**

**Gary whacked Ash's head **

**"Of course they do Ashy boy" Gary said**

**" Yeah calm down Ash" Paul said**

**" Guys we have to try a new start" Ryan said**

**" Yeah" Drew said" And i barely argee with Ryan"**

**" Guys remmember that we can't expose our secret" Paul whispered**

**The guys nodded .**

**Then the guys walked to the buliding.**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

**The guys were ok**

**flashback**

**The new students came in and to my suprise they guys were not cute at all.**

**" Hello we are here to show you around school" I said." By the way I'm Dawn Berlitz"**

**" I'm Ryan and these are my buddies, Drew, Gary , Ash and Paul" Ryan said**

**" Well I'm May and these are my friends, Misty , Thaila, and Leaf"May said while smiling**

** then we showed them to their rooms and left. But when we were showing them around Paul kept glaring at me. **

**_but why?_**

* * *

YEAH SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? REVIEW PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

**_hey people ... i know i could of done better but what i said last time is that i cant go on a computer . Anywho story start!_**

* * *

Normal pov.

Paul was glaring at Dawn because he didn't trust her at he was the only one who didn't trust Dawn , Everyone just got along. Paul was the only one who didn't trust the girls

"Guys I don't trust any of these people" Paul said

"Relax we have to make them trust us" Drew said

"Yeah Paul , Even i agreed with them" Ash said

Ryan was zoned out.

" Ryan" Gary said while snapping his fingers in front of his face

" What" Ryan asked while falling. gary ,Drew and Ash laughed but Paul went outside . (They were in Paul's Dorm)

Paul just sat . He was staring at the moon. Then Paul heard a rustle. It was Dawn with a basket"What are you doing here" Paul asked

"Oh hi Paul, I'm just picking berries"Dawn said sheepishly

Paul looked at her and went to Dawn's was confused,scared and red at the same time.

Paul went near Dawn's ear and whispered" I'm Not like you people".

Dawn was red . So she wouldn't move . "Paul"Ash inturuppted.

Dawn sighed in relief.

"What are you doing" Ash asked.

"Nothing" Paul Said

"Well lets go its already 9:00" Ash said

"Fine" paul sighed

Then paul left while glaring at dawn. Dawn was red and couldn't move at saw her and said"you alright Dawn." Dawn looked at Ash and she ran back to her dorm and called May and the girls.

Dawn then told them what happened.

"That is weird" Thalia said

"Well Paul said that he isn't normal" Misty stated

"Dawn has a little crush" Leaf said

Dawn face turned red "Nooo as if" Dawn yelled

"Whatever guys i want to go to sleep" May said while yawning

They all nodded and they went to sleep.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"We saw everything"Ryan said

"Paul what happened to we have to hide our sceret"Drew said

Paul ignored them and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Love

**hey guys ...here is the next chapter of demons is here! now story start!**

* * *

Normal pov.

The next day the 15 year olds went to class.

"hey Thalia"Gary said to her

"hiii" Thalia chirped

" What are you doing" Gary asked while smirking.

"nothing" Thalia yelled while closing the book.

"Let me see" Gary said

"No Gary don't " Thalia screamed while blushing.

Gary read the book ,infact it was Thalia's diary.

"Dear diary ,I like this cute guy named Ryan while Dawn likes Paul " Gary said while mocking A girls voice.

Gary read the diary words out loud ,so Ryan heard and blushed. Dawn's face turned red . The same with Paul .

" Gary give my diary back" Thalia yelled

"Here"Gary said while tossing her diary.

"ok class" Said a voice.

" I'm Cynthia ,your history teacher " Cynthia said."so today we are going to talk about demons"

The guys' eyes widen.

"demons are evil creatures, They would take peoples' soul. "Cynthia said"They can be tricksters too , they always tricked people that they are one of them"

"excuse me cynthia but do demons fall in love with people" Dawn asked

"No they would never fall in love with humans ,never" Cynthia said.

Ryan growled at the answer , Drew noticed and smirked.

"You like Thalia don't you" Drew mumbled

"No, You heard what Cynthia said we never fall in love" Ryan said

* * *

After in Lunch with the Girls

"Guys that story reminds me how the guys act, especially Paul " Dawn said

"oh Dawn just stop lying you have a crush on Paul " Misty and leaf said while smirking.

"No I don't , Thalia's Diary entry was a lie" Dawn said while fake smiling.

"Oh yea, Thalia you like Ryan" May asked while looking at Thalia

" yea " Thalia said while blushing

"Awwwww" Dawn,Misty,May and leaf said.

* * *

At lunch with the guys

"Why the heck are they saying that we are evil" Drew said.

"I don't know"Ash said while eating his turkey sandwich.

"I don't want people to know our secrect" Ryan said while hitting the table.

"Chillax, They won't know" Gary said.

"yeah what's wrong Ryan" Ash asked.

"Nothing"Ryan said

"It sure doesn't seem like it" Paul mumbled.

"Well I gotta go" Ryan said and left the guys table.

leaving the guys confused.

"i'll go after him" Ash said.

Ryan ran to a tree with a bench .

"She loves me , She loves me not, She loves me ,she loves me not" Ryan said while picking petals off of a flower.

"Ryan" Ash asked" what are you doing here"

"Nothing" Ryan said while hiding the flower

" But you're picking off petals" Ash said while pointing to his back.

" Fine but don't tell anyone"Ryan said while looking at ash with his eyes.

"I'm in Love with Thalia" Ryan said

Ash's eyes widen.

"But ,But " Ash said"Cynthia said Demons never fall in love"

"well I guess we can... They lied to us"Ryan said"I'm gonna ask Thalia out"

"Um ok" Ash said"But what will they guys say"

"I don't know nor will I care" Ryan said and walked to the girls Table .

"I'm in love with you Thalia mustafa" Ryan yelled that the guys could hear.

"What is he doing" Drew asked

"Will you go out with me" Ryan asked

Thalia's face was red and she yelled"yes"

The guys dragged Ryan away...

"Ryan what did you do" Gary asked

"I didn't do anything ,love did" Ryan said

"DEMONS NEVER Fall in love" Paul yelled

" Well I just did " Ryan said and walked away with Ash behind.

* * *

**wow I'm that good. This chapter was too oc but I don't care. I love all my reviewers! And they are 15 cuz I wanted them that age ...until next time! **

**Plz review**


	4. Chapter 4:Dating and Memories

**Hai! so last chapter my ocs started dating. so Now Story start.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

The Girls giggled and Thalia was dating her crush Ryan. But what Ryan didn't know was that his parents saw the whole thing from the under ground.

Gary sighed ,while drew shook his head and paul was having a conversation with his parents

"I know he did but i couldn't stop him" Paul while being on the phone in his dorm.

"Ok , Fine bye" Paul said while hanging up.

"They will allow it " Paul sighed.

They all groaned.

Ryan and ash were The youngest of the guys are all half brothers .there dad was a demon while they had separate human moms.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash and Ryan.

Ryan sighed"I don't want to take Thalia's Soul"

When a demon falls in love they cannot be together forever either the demon erases her/him memories or they take their souls. Ryan didn't want to do either.

Ash looked at him" Don't worry Ryan ,I will be wacthin from near".

They were Half demon but even so the demons would take over.

Ryan kept regretting dating Thalia.

Ash looked at felt bad but he sighed.

Paul was right ,Demons never fall in love.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls.

Leaf was reading a Book about she found something was a Picture of the guys , Paul was the Biggest out of the 5 while Gary and Drew were the 2 tallest and then Ryan and ash were the smallest they were sitting on a couch but the paper said "The Demon's children "

Leaf looked at the pic with her eyes screamed.

"What is it" Thalia asked

"Thalia you might want to see this"May and Misty said.

Thalia looked at the pic with her eyes.

"Aww they are cute" Dawn and Thalia said

"The Guys are Demons"Leaf said while yelling.

Dawn looked confused while Thalia said calmly "I know"

They turned around and looked at Thalia.

"You guys don't remember ,do you " Thalia asked.

* * *

**My first cliff_ hanger .so find out in the next chapter_**

**_review!_**


	5. Chapter 5:Our old friends and Invites

**Hey everyone! Silvia here! Another chapter of demons is here.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Thalia looked at the girls. Leaf was shock while Misty and dawn were confused.

"May help me out here" Thalia said.

May sighed and said "Well we will tell you".

Flashback (10 years ago)

Thalia , May , Dawn , Misty and leaf were besties and they had just moved to Pallet town.

Drew, Paul, ash, Gary and Ryan already lived there.

They were little didn't even know what demons were.

Anywho one day Dawn was playing with play Paul and paul was blushing. That was the first time he fell in love. Everything was cute but Then one day Paul was angry at Dawn.

"We are done" Dawn said while crying" You have been so mean lately"

Paul's eyes turned red and then he scartched Dawn.

Dawn was 's Face was covered in a little bit of blood.

Thalia and May were Playing in the bushes when They saw They just saw Paul slap Dawn . May cried while Thalia Kept looking.

Then Leaf came with Gary and Misty.

Leaf cried while Misty slapped Paul.

Ash and Ryan had just came to rescue.

Ash got Paul's hand.

"Stop it" Ash said.

Drew Was coming out of the shadows and grab paul.

"I have an idea" Drew said.

Drew then looked at Dawn with his red eyes.

Dawn was scared but looked and her memory of paul was Erased.

Paul's smile turned into a frown.

Thalia was shocked. Then Leaf was grabbed by Drew and he erased her memory of was grabbed by Gary and he erased her was still crying when drew found her and said."I love you May but we can't be together".Then drew got may and Vanished her memory was almost gone becuase Thalia pushed Drew and Ran away with May safe home.

Flashback Over

* * *

Dawn looked at Thalia with a serious stare. Than Thalia went into her took out a photo with the guys.

"They didn't mean to harm us that day, They didn't even know that they were demons" Thalia said.

The girls were in Thalia's was an orange room with dark brown color. The bed was a queen sized bed with an orange blanket.

the girls were sitting on beanbags.

"Well i beleive you" May said while going to Thalia.

"I knew i remember them from Somewhere" Leaf exclaimed.

Then the phone was was Ryan.

"Hi Ryan" Thalia said

"Hi-i"Ryan stuttered on the phone."Um Listen i was wondering if you and your friends want to go to the carinval tonigt."

"Sure" Thalia said"what time"

"8:00" Ryan said

"ok THEN bye"Thalia said while hanging up.

Thalia squeled along with Dawn, Misty was smiling with May while Leaf was on her phone playing Candy crush.

Meanwhile with the guys

"Yes my second time"Ryan thought while changing his clothes and called the guys.

"Hey paul , drew and gary can you come to the carnival tonight no questions asked bye' Ryan said while hunging up.

Paul was angry with that call but he sighed and started changing.

Paul wore a purple shirt with black jeans along with his white jacket. DreW Wore a short sleeved shirt with a purple jacket and gray jeans. Gary wore a white tanktop with a gray jacket and blue was wearing a blue longsleeved shirt with gray pants while ash was wearing a white shirt with a poke ball in the middle and blue jeans.

Leaf and the girls all wore a dress , but in diffrent colors, Leaf was green, May was red, misty's was blue, dawn was pink while Thalia's was orange.

"Ok lets go" Thalia said and closed her door.

* * *

**yea... Sorry if i've havent updated but im here now... WELLL PLZ REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: The carnival

**Omg hi guys!I made the next chapter of demons. And it has Iraqi shipping! SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Dawn and the girls were on the way to the carnival and she was happy as ever."I'm so happy" Dawn said while running to the ran to the carnival as well as May. Leaf was walking along with Misty and they were talking about Gary and Ash.

Meanwhile with the Guys.

Paul was thinking about when he hurt Dawn,but he tried to and Ash were running to the carnival while Drew was fixing his hair.

Then Ryan and Ash bumped into Dawn and Thalia."Hey guys" Thalia said while looking at the floor, blushing. Ryan blushed "Hey ". Ash and May looked at them Dawn came in the middle of Ryan and Thalia and giggled. "Aww you guys are cute but Ryan ,I want to hang out with Thalia tonight"Dawn said. Thalia pouted and said"No thanks Dawn , and Paul is all alone"Thalia said while pointing to whined"No Paul is boring". Thalia giggled "Please Dawn I won't ever borrow your make up again, Please just hang out with Paul" Thalia said while tugging Dawn's shoulder."Fine" Dawn said and walked to Paul.

Meanwhile with May and Ash

"I can't believe that Dawn told us to leave" Ash said

Flashback (when Ash and May were with Ryan and Thalia)

Dawn had just came."May and Ash leave .." Dawn whispered

"Why" May mumbled

Then dawn had pushed Ash and May .

Flashback over.

Then May left to the Photo Booth. while Ash went to the Snack Booth.

May was taking Selfies when Drew came in. "Obsessed much" Drew said.

"Oh please Drew your obsessed with your hair" May said and then Drew went to May and then sat next to her. May blushed a little then they took selfies together.

Ash went to the Snack Booth and then he saw Misty there and she was eating a burrito."Mist, Lets do a Burrito eating Contest"Ash said "your on" Misty said and they started to chug.

Meanwhile with Leaf and Gary

Gary was in a bottle both and Leaf was with him."Here Leaf you try"Gary said and Leaf threw the ball and it made a perfect shot . Gary's jaw dropped and he said"She is still the same Leafy".Gary Thought while Smirking.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Paul

It was getting cold and Dawn forgot to bring her jacket .Paul looked at her and said"Wanna borrow my jacket".Then Paul put his jacket on Dawn. Dawn blushed and she said"Thanks Paul".Then Paul realizes that he shouldn't have done that but like Ryan said he wouldn't Dawn found a test your strength booth."Paul I really want that Pipulp Plusie, Can you please win me it". Dawn sighed and tried his best and He won the Plusie. Dawn smiled and hugged it to the the death. "Thanks Paul". Dawn said and Then she pointed to a photo booth and took pictures with Paul and in one of the photos Paul smiled.

The gang met up in the Ferris Wheel and they all went on was with Paul while Ash was with Misty while May was with Drew ,while Leaf was with Gary and while Ryan was with was scared so she hugged Paul tight,Paul was blushing."Scared Much"Paul sighed and just tried to ignore her was just reading her book and Gary was trying to get Leaf's was fighting with Drew about Salmon. Misty was just whacking ash cause she was scared as ever. Thalia and Ryan were being Silent until Thalia kissed Ryan. Ryan was blushing like crazy. Then they got out of the Ferris Wheel. Then they all went home with something new.

* * *

Awww that was Adorable! :) Review!


	7. Chapter 7:Love and War

**HAII! I have this chapter along with the other one.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

"My lord"A voice said"Shall we go visit them".The man nodded and the five demon girls vanished.

It was an Octocter ,sunday morning. The girls were barely waking up and boy did they have fun last woke up upside down and she saw a note."You were to lazy to walk , so i drove you here and put you too bed, drew".May then saw pictures of Drew and her. May smiled and got woke up with her pipulp plusie .she kept hugging woke up, leaf woke up ,barfing a little cause she had a nightmare. Misty woke up normally ecxept she was chugging a burrtio down her throat. As for the guys, They all moaned because they had a hard day. Then out of the sudden the door was knocked. Ash opened it and there was Melody and her friends,

"Hi Ash" Melody said while hugging him to the death."I missed you"

Then a girl with dark browned hair went to hug Ryan"Hii"The girl said while trying to hug Ryan."Um Sammy I'm already have a girlfriend". Ryan said while trying to push Sammy sighed.

Then a peach haired girl was hugging Paul"HEY PAUL"she was pushing her away from Him."go away ursula".

"Drew I missed you so much" Brianna said while trying to kiss was trying to run away from her.

"Gary why won't you let me hug you" a blond haired girl said."NO Lily I'm NOT INTERESTED"Gary yelled.

"Anywho your dad told us to tell you this"Sammy said"he said that he saw everything you did yesterday and he is very dissappionted in you guys, So you guys have to take their souls"

The guys gulped and sighed."Also he said that you have to date us after you take their souls"Melody said.

Ash and Ryan yelled"Over my Dead DEMON". Meldoy giggled at the answer."Well good luck Boys".Then the girls disappeared.

Paul was relieved ,Then he sighed."Well I guess we have to take their souls".

Drew nodded .But Ryan was devasted that he had to lose his girlfriend."No"Ryan said "We are half human, so i don't give what father says".

Ash was eating his breakfast but he got up and nodded in agreement."Yeah , They lied to us , Our dad was demon and he fell in love with our moms, so why can't we do the same".Ash said.

"Because we have more Demons inside of us then dad"Paul said. Then they sighed and got ready for school.

**Meanwhile with the girls**

"Well let's go to the cafe" Leaf suggested then they bumped into the Demon girls aka Melody and her friends.

"Hi I'm Leaf"Leaf said"and these are my friends , Thalia,May , Dawn and my bestie Misty"

"My name is Melody and these are my friends,Sammy,Lily,Brianna,and Ursula"Melody said.

"Well do you know where drew is"Brianna asked.

May looked at her shocked."Um I think I saw him at the Skate Park".May said.

Brianna looked at May with her Demon eye."It's the girls"Brianna whispered to Melody.

Melody nodded then smiled."Well ,well, If it isn't the guys stealters"Melody said.

"What , what are you talking about "Dawn said."We didn't steal your guys"

"Whatever , enjoy your last day here" Ursula said while smirking at Dawn.

"I don't care if Paul's demon or not , I still love him"Dawn said.

"You don't understand , Paul will never love a human like you"Ursula said

"Well he already has" Dawn said.

"Yeah , and he got in trouble so now he has to take your soul" Ursula said and spit on her.

Dawn got angry that she was trying to punch her but her friends held her back.

"Dawn she is not worth it"Leaf said.

"She is demon too you know"May said

"No we're not" Brianna said

"Yes you are cause i saw your demon eye"May said.

Brianna looked at them "Well Lets go girls".Melody said and walked away.

"Mist" Ash said while waving hi and running to her.

"We were looking for you guys" Drew said.

"Well we bumped into Melody" Misty said to Ash.

Ash's eyes widen "When "he asked

"She left just like a minute ago" Misty said

"Oh ok" Ash said.

Then May went to go eat at all boys looked at May and followed her and then the guys followed Drew.

"Hi Guys"May said to her friends then she saw Ash and the others.

"May aren't you going to intruduce us" A Boy with a white hat said.

"Yeah May aren't you going them" Drew said.

"Ohh yea guys these are our buddies, Brendan ,Barry, Tracey,Red, and Ethan"May said.

"Ethan is my twin brother "Thalia explained.

Ryan looked a little giggled."Ethan this my boyfriend Ryan"Thalia said.

Ethan just shook ryan's was scared a little. "Well I'm going to eat this sandwich"May said while eating her sandwich"

Dawn and the others were just eating on the sunday afternoon in a big had fell alseep on Drew smirked at her and smiled at the brunette."May is such a heavy sleeper"Drew said.

"That's May alright"Leaf said.

Leaf then contiuned to read her Book until Gary grabbed it.

"Hey " Leaf said

"What are you reading" Gary said."Your reading twlight".

Leaf said "yeah".

Misty kept hitting Ash because he was acting Paul was jeaslous of Barry because Dawn laughed more around him.

Paul was jealous that he said "Let's go guys".

Then Paul dragged his friends to his dorm.

"what was that about"Thalia said

"I don't know I'll go see"Dawn said

Then Dawn went to Paul."Paul can you please stay".Dawn asked.

"fine"Paul said and ash and the others went back eating.

When they were eating Paul was happy but he didn't show was making was offical

_Paul had a crush on Dawn._

* * *

**_AWWWW THIS WAS CUTE ,ANYWHO REVIEW! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8:Trapped

**Hey everyone!I know i said i wasn't going to post any more stories but i just couldn't bare!Anywho Here is the next chapter of Demons.**

* * *

Dawn's Pov.

I was back to my dorm while Ursula came and she had a krobar in her hand,her eyes were red and she smiled.I was running to my dorm, when she disappeared and then i ran back to my she ended up in front of my dorm.I was scared when a shadow came and knockd her over."Leave her alone"The demon shadow said.

"HI PAULIE"Ursula said while trying to push off paul.

"I guess you didn't tell your friend that you were Demon"Ursula contiuned.

Then I look at the demon shadow and I looked a little like paul."Paul"I asked.

Paul turned his head"I didn't want you see me like this"

I just ran to May's dorm.

"May,May"I yelled while banging her door when i heard a scream."Brianna go away from me"May yelled."MAY"I yelled

Then i heard nothing else.I ran to Leaf's room"LEAF,LEAF"I yelled while kicking the again I heard another scream"LILY,GO AWAY"Leaf yelled"SOMEONE HELP ME".

I ran to Misty's dorm."MIST,MIST"I i heard nothing,I was late,I just ran to Ryan's dorm."RYAN,RYAN"I the door opened and It was Ryan,"What Dawn"He asked.

"WHERE IS THALIA"I asked while yelling.

"She is here"Ryan said"Why, where are the others"

"Ursula and her friends took the girls"I said while going inside Ryan's dorm.

Thalia was making a sandwich In Ryan's little kitchen."Dawn, what happened"Thalia asked

"Ursula and her friends took Leaf,May,And Misty"I said"They almost got me until Paul saved me"

Thalia looked at me."See I told you ,Paul likes you"Thalia said.

"Paul was in his demon form"I said.

Ryan looked at me."Yeah,we know you guys are demons"I said

"Well,Why would Paul be in his demon form"Ryan asked me.

"It was because of ursula"I said"For some reason her eye was red"

"Her eye was red because my dad was controling them"Ryan said.

"Can he control you guys"Thalia asked.

"No"Ryan said."he only controled us when we were 5"

i looked at Thalia said"I told you guys that they didn't mean it"

**Meanwhile with May and the others~**

May's Pov.

I wake up in a cage."Where are we"I asked.

I see Leaf and Misty awake already."Far away from Home"Brianna said.

Then I see Drew,Ash and Gary tied up with duct tape on their mouths.

Leaf was kicking the cage and Misty was yelling"Let us go."

I was using my red bandanna to reach the keys.

"I will take that"Brianna said while taking my bandanna.

I sighed until Ursula came ."Lets get this over with"Ursula said.

"We told you this was your last day"Melody said while walking in here.

Then they untied Drew and then ran to the exit until the girls said"ERASE THEIR MEMORY"

I looked at Misty and Misty had the key and unlocked then ran and misty unlocked ran to the exit beacause the guys were asking how to erase our then we got out and we saw a demon waiting and it took us to the academy.

Then the guys were back, I cried on Drew's chest hugging him."You missed me june"He said."How did you escape"I asked."We just dissapeared , and we back to the academy"Drew said

"But who was that demon"I asked

"I don't know acutally"Drew said

"That was me"Paul said.

"Well thanks Paul"I said

"May,I wanted to give you this"Drew said while giving me a green bandanna.

I smiled and said"Thanks drew"

Drew smirked and left to his dorm.

I blushed a little.

**Meanwhile with Ursula** **and her friends~**

Normal Pov.

"We failed master"Ursula said.

The demon sighed and said"It's ok girls,I'll go there myself then"

The girls nodded and left with smiles on their faces.

"They don't know whats coming"Melody said.

* * *

**OMG GLOB! THE GUYS DADS COMING TO TOWN!**

**WELL REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:Daddy's here

**Hey hey guys the next chapter of demons is really sorry if i mispelled anything in this writing on a phone.**

**I dont own pokemon...sadly**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Paul woke up by a it was May who had woken the gang up.

"Maple,do you even know what time it is"Paul said.

May nodded ."Its 10"she said.

Paul looked at the hall way clock and it said"10:23".

Paul sighed and went back to his way to his dorm he saw a shadow figure and he looked shocked.

"What are you doing here"Paul asked the shadow figure.

"Well,Ursula told me that the girls are still alive"The shadow said and turned into a man.

The man was a black haired dude that had shades on his head and wore a black suit.

Paul ran to his dorm .Paul sighed in relief until he saw the man again .

"Now, now , son I just want to warn you about little bad boys"The man said

Paul eyes widen.

Flashback

The dad was yelling at Paul.

"You can never fall in love"The dad yelled at the little five year old .

"But Dawn is the best girl in the world"Paul yelled back.

The father then hit Paul's But.

Paul was crying with fear and he was whimpering in the corner.

The man was smiling and he said"yeah,Cry,cry in fear".

Paul was the man looked at Paul with red eyes and Paul was under contolled.

"Behave to me now"The man grinned.

Flashback over

Paul was angry and yelled at the man.

"I hate you dad"Paul yelled and ran away.

Then the man appeared infront of Paul.

"I got rid of the girls before i can do it again"the man said.

Paup was angry and he said."I loved dawn with all my heart "

Dawn and Thalia heard blushed red and Thalia looked at Dawn with a grin.

Thalia kept listening to them.

"It's not fault that Alssya broke up with you"Paul yelled.

Thalia's eyes widen.

Alssya was Thalia's mom.

Thalia was putting the puzzle pieces together.

No wonder Paul's dad hated her and her friends.

Dawn pushed Paul's dad and said"Stop it".

Then Pauls dad was angry to see Dawn that he scratched her .

Dawn then looked at the man."Davis"Dawn asked.

The man looked at Dawn."yup"Davis said.

Then Thalia rember was her moms ex.

Thalia was annoyed by him.

Thalia got out of the corner and punched Davis.

"Davis,Why the fudge are you Here"Thalia said.

Paul sighed in relief because after that Davis left.

Dawn blushed and said"Paul did you say that you loved me"

Paul left and Dawn said it too late .

Hours later

Davis was so pissed that he was going to take their souls no matter what so pater that Day Dawn was walking back from school when Davis got her and vanished.

"Hey May you seen dawn"asked Thalia.

May shook her head.

Misty then looked at Thalia ."Why are you asking"Misty asked.

Thalia bit her lip and lied."because I care about her".

Leaf looked at Thalia and said"since when did you care about Dawn".

Then Paul was wondering where Dawn was cause he was a little worried about her.

Then Paul got a message from his dad.

It was a pic of Dawn tied up with tears on her face.

* * *

**Wow The guys dad is crazy and Poor in the chapter The girls and the guys find out about the truth about Dawn and Somewhat Thalia. Till then Bye!**


End file.
